A Remnant of DXD
by InsaneInfinityBlade
Summary: One day, for seemingly no reason, Issei gave up his porn. What nobody knew was that he had just gotten back from a different world filled with monsters and warriors the likes of which he could never imagine. How did he get there, and how did he get back? Even Issei doesn't know, and it's his semblance that caused it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all!**

 **My name is Insane Infinity Blade. I've written a few stories before, but never published them. As such, I lost them, and I can't remember them all that well. This however is a brand new story I've had jumping through my head for the past few months. So, I finally knuckled down and decided to put it to paper... er, keyboard. As you can see this is a RWBY and High School DXD crossover. I haven't seen very many so far, especially not the way I plan to write mine. I'll give everyone who decides to read this AN fair warning, this story starts at the very beginning of DXD, but towards the middle of the RWBY.**

 **READ THE FLASHBACKS. I cannot stress that enough. The flashbacks will explain why things start out as they do. Now, I'm not trying to nerf Issei, but I don't want him over powered right from the get go. Which means, he will not awaken Boosted Gear early. That will be a bit more canon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the idea of this story, all characters and references are property of their original owners.**

 **Enough rambling. Its STORY TIME!**

 **~===\\(*•*)/===~**

Issei Hyoudou appeared to be many things, lazy, letcherous, with a ludicrous tendency to scream to the heavens his love of breasts. To the women of Kuoh Academy, of which they were the majority, he was known as the "Lazy Lump of Lust". With his two friends, Matsuda the "Perverted Baldy", and Motohama the "Perverted Glasses", the three made up the "Perverted Trio" of Kuoh Academy.

"What do you mean, you stopped watching porn!?" Matsuda yelled.

"How dare you!? To turn away from porn is blasphemy!" Motohama declared.

However, most of us know things are not always as they appear.

"I'm sorry guys, but lately, I've been getting bored with porn," Issei calmly stated.

The onlookers of the trio's usual antics during lunch were shocked. The most lust filled boy in school suddenly giving up porn? And calmly at that!? What next, the sky is falling!?

What everyone failed to see was that the Issei that left Kuoh yesterday was not the same Issei that came to school today. Something indefinable had changed between now and then. Maybe it was his posture, how he slumped over as if carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Maybe it was his stance, how he carried himself with an easy confidence one can only earn through hardship. Or maybe, it was his eyes; where before only lust and desire clouded his brown eyes, now there was a fiery determination burning brightly in his _green_ eyes.

Two thirds of the Perverted Trio gasped and stumbled back as if physically struck, clutching at their chests.

"B-Bored...!" Motohama mumbled.

"T-That's not possible!" Matsuda whispered.

" **How can you say that with such a straight face!?** " The two shouted in unison.

Issei could only sigh at their antics. 'Was I really that bad? Damn, now I owe Yang 100 lien. Or would it be yen? Shit, I'm still confused how my semblance did this,' Issei thought to himself.

"Look, guys, I get that you're mad about it, but I've been thinking this over for a while now. I finally made my mind up last night. If you want it, you're welcome to take anything from my collection. It's getting tossed out later if you don't take it."

Like a switch was flipped, the two eagerly shouted "Deal!" together.

The onlookers could only gape at Issei's decision. The Lazy Lump of Lust was really going to give up porn. The only question was, why?

* End of School, Issei's house *

Issei came downstairs holding a box filled with all manner of adult entertainment.

"Here's everything guys, just don't fight over it until you've gone through it all at home alright?" Issei spoke as he set the box down. The two pervs greedily looked over the boxes contents, quickly identifying what they would share and what they would fight for.

With tears in their eyes they spoke as one, "Thank you for your sacrifice O' great sensei. We shall never forget your teachings, master."

Issei, more than a little creeped out replied, "Yeah, yeah. Just take it and go, okay?"

 _SLAM!_

Issei blinked, and they were gone, out the front door with not a single look backwards.

Sighing, Issei walked back to his room and located the scroll Taiyang bought for him. He opened it up seeing he had a text from Yang. 'We'll be back soon, don't worry we left the weapons in the basement. ;)'

Relpying, he texted her 'Well take your time, my parents are on vacation right now. They won't be back for a few months at least. At least I have enough space to room everyone. Anyways, how's Ruby holding up without Crescent Rose?'

A few moments later a new text message appeared. 'Well that's a relief. And how do you think think? She is driving herself insane with worrying about her "baby". I think she needs a dose of her other "baby", and to just _Yang out_ with you, Mr. Boyfriend.'

The pun was so bad Issei couldn't restrain himself from groaning in agony out loud.

'That was a horible pun, and you know it Yang!' He replied.

Setting the scroll down Issei let his mind wander to how he even met the two sisters, and all their friends at beacon. 'Man, how the hell did everything get so weird in my life? Oh yeah. I almost Died.'

 **~===\\(*•*)/===~**

 **AN: So, I think that went well. Sorry about the (maybe) cliffhanger. I just noticed that they work well.**

 **The first flashback I plan to do will be the start of the next chapter, and then switched back to present around the middle of the chapter.**

 **If you like this story, don't forget to follow, fav., and review.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, and flames only feed the fire that is my passion.**

 **Blade, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello all!**

 **So, from the reviews I've been getting so far, it seems I have managed to make a good start.**

 **Now as you can probably tell from Chapter 1, Issei seems a little out of character. There is a very good reason for this, and I'll give everyone a hint to what that reason is.**

 **Ready? This is your hint: Yang.**

 **It might be obvious to some, but for those of you who see where I'm going, please don't ruin the surprise. To those of you who can't figure it out, don't worry. It will be flashback number 2 that explains why. But I'm getting ahead of myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **STORY TIME!**

 **~===\\(*•*)/===~**

 **Earth: One day Ago**

 **Issei's Life: One year Ago**

 **Remnant: Error 404; World Not Found**

Issei was walking home from school, reading from a list he held as he walked. 'Okay, I need some milk, eggs, a loaf of bread, some lettuce, carrots, and if I have anything left over I can buy that new porn mag," Issei thought, his lust showing on his face. 'I still don't know why Mom and Dad went on vacation without me, but I'm not about to complain!'

Dropping off his school bag after a short walk, Issei continued on to the local shopping market. After purchasing his groceries, and getting glared at by the cashier for staring at her breasts, Issei walked to the drug store to buy his porn mag.

After buying it, he was so absorbed in his reading that he took a wrong turn on the way home. He didn't even realize it until half an hour later, when he walked face first into a street light.

"Ouch! Geez, what the hell!?" Issei exclaimed before looking around. "Wait a second, I don't recognize this street. Where am I?" Putting his porn mag in the bag with his groceries, Issei stopped and looked for any clue as to where he might be. Shrugging to himself, he decided to wing it and picked a random direction. To bad, if he had gone right instead of left, it would have been a near straight line to go home. As it was, his feet only carried him farther away from safety.

And only closer to danger.

Suddenly, as the sky bled orange and pink, Issei felt a chill go through him. It had been forecasted to be a warm night, so the chill was unexpected. Issei thought to himself, 'Yeesh, why is it so cold all of a sudden?' Issei, being the idiot that he was, ignored the fact that it was in fact quite warm. He remain oblivious to his body setting the stage for 'Fight or Flight', of how his body was preparing to dump adrenaline into his system.

Yes, Issei continued to delude himself as he walked straight towards danger. Reaching the edge of the residential district, Issei found himself at an abandoned lot. With only a shed that was falling apart standing vigil, the lot seemed to offer no solution on how to get home. 'Huh? Never seen this place before...might as well check it out.' The moron that he is, Issei never registered the danger that the shed was radiating.

Setting his purchases down at the door, Issei proceeded to step inside. Looking around for a light, he saw a light bulb with a pull chord hanging from the center of the room. As he walked up to it, Issei never noticed the slight slithering sound coming from above and behind him. Pulling the chord, light washed over the room just as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Looking around the sparse room, Issei could only see trails in the dust covering the floor.

 _Creeeaaaaak-BANG! Click._

The sound of the door slamming shut behind him made Issei turn to see what caused it to happen. It was only when he heard the latching of the lock that he realized he couldn't see the door. "What the hell is going on?" Issei mumbled to himself. Just as he was about to take a step, his left leg exploded with pain. Stumbling back and falling down, Issei could only look on in terror as a tentacle lined with razor sharp serrated spines retracted back to its owner.

"Shhh, no more questions. Only screams! Hahahahehehihihi!" This was spoken by a figure that appeared to be an old man with graying hair, but was betrayed by the fact that multiple tentacles sprouted from under his tan long coat. With an insane grin the stray devil dived towards Issei's downed form.

Issei didn't know it, but the adrenaline that was now coursing through his body saved his life. Scrambling back on instinct, Issei was able to momentarily ignore the pain in his leg until he bumped into the back wall of the shed. Impacting with said obstacle, Issei could only watch in horror as the monster descended upon him.

At the same time, the adrenaline coursing through his body came into contact with something in his left arm. As a result an ancient being momentarily awakened. Observing the situation at hand, the entity could only mumble " ** _Not yet..._** " before returning to his slumber.

But this momentery pause in sleep did not go without consequences. The entity had ignited a spark within Issei's arm, a spark filled with life that was not his own. That same spark, combined with the fear of the monster in front of him, alongside the pain that filled his leg, were the ingredients to a power lost in time on Earth. All that was required was a goal, direction, an absolute need.

'I have to get out of here, or else I'm Dead! And there's no way for me dodge in time!' Issei thought frantically. That very thought was the trigger needed to ignite the fires of his soul, unleashing a power long thought lost to Earth.

Aura.

As Issei essentially unlocked his own Aura, there was nobody around to calm the fires of his soul. Lost texts say that Aura was passed from one person to another. But how did the first Aura users activate their own Aura? As Issei was about to discover, it could be described in one word.

Explosively.

The activation of his Aura caused two things to happen. The first was that the monster currently lunging at Issei was disintegrated, not a single trace left. The second thing that happened was rather unexpected for someone who had just unlocked his Aura. The manifestation of his Semblance. An erratically sparking, blue portal swirled into existence directly behind him, using the wall he was leaning on as a medium.

Slumping against what he thought was a wall, Issei suddenly found himself falling a few feet into snow. Gasping from the sudden cold, Issei wildly looked around. The only things he could see in that white expanse was the collapsing portal, and a grave marked only with a rose.

"What the hell...?" Issei could only mutter. The portal now gone, Issei was left with no way home for quite some time. With the amount of blood lost from his now healing leg, the only thing Issei could bring himself to do was to slump against the marker.

Leaning back, Issei gazed upon the night sky and was in for another shock. "Why is the moon broken!?"

Issei, as weak as he was, could only take so much, and fainted. It would be four hours before anybody found him. When next he woke, it would be to the actions of a young woman shaking him awake. "Hey, are you okay!? C'mon, wake up! You need to wake up!"

Issei woke briefly, and upon gazing at his savior, he only had a single thought before fainting again. 'She has the most beautiful silver eyes...'

 **Earth: Error 404; World Not Found/ Cannot Read World**

 **Issei's Life: One Year Ago**

 **Remnant: Loading World... One Year Ago**

 **~===\\(*•*)/===~**

 **Earth: Present Day**

 **Issei's Life: Present Day**

 **Remnant: Error 404; World Not Found/ Cannot Read Word**

Issei snapped out of his musings when he heard the front door slam open. Predictably, he heard Yang call out "We're back!" Moving downstairs, Issei only had time to see everyone from teams RWBY and JNPR settling in the living room before a red and black blur slammed into him.

"Issei, it was horrible! They wouldn't let me take Cresent Rose out at all! And Yang kept teasing me the whole time!" Ruby wailed comically.

Holding his girlfriend, Issei turned to Yang. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Yang only grinned, "Hey, don't _Yang_ on my parade. Eh? Eh...?" The only response she got was a collective groan of agony. Ruby's in particular was filled with extra agony.

"Ugh, she's been like this the entire time we were out. Issei, make her stop, please?" Ruby whined.

"Alright, Ruby," a grin slowly forming on his face, "Yang, for every pun you make in this house, you will owe every one a hundred yen, each."

Yang almost choked on air, "What, you can't do that!?"

"Sure I can. My House, my rules." Issei's grin was nearly splitting his face in half. Everyone could only laugh at her despondent expression. Issei thought he could hear Weiss mumble "Finally," but it was probably just his imagination. "Oh, and Yang?"

"What now?" Yang muttered

"You'll be happy to know that I got rid of _it_ while you guys were gone," Issei smiled.

Yang could only smile with him, even as Ruby asked, "What? Got rid of what?"

Issei just turned to her and said, "Nothing you need to worry about, Ruby. It's not all that important, anyway."

Ruby squinted her eyes at him searchingly, before brightening and chirping out, "Okay!" The action nearly caused Issei to swoon, but he restrained himself, instead he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

As almost everyone else in the room 'awwwww'd at the couple, Blake gave a smirk and commented, "Lovebirds."

At this, Issei turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Which ones?" Everybody turned to Jaune and Pyrrha, who were sitting fairly close to each other. Pyrrha could only blush, while Jaune only pointed to himself cluelessly.

"Wha...?"

Before Jaune could say any more, Issei cut him off. "Believe me when I say that it's easiest to just shut up go with it Jaune."

Jaune snapped his jaw shut and nodded in response. Nora, who had been restrained by Ren for the past few minutes, could not hold it any longer. "I'm hungry! Let's get Pancakes!" Ren just smiled apologetically, while everyone chuckled.

Issei looked to Ren and asked, "You make the pancakes, I make the cookies?" Ren just nodded in resignation.

 **~===\\(*•*)/===~**

 **AN: A little longer than last time, so that's good. I felt that ending with a slight bit of comedy would be better than a cliffhanger, this time.**

 **Now, Issei's Semblance. It's weird, it's kind of op, But! I will be placing limits on it. But first he has to learn how to use it.** **I'll go into it more later.**

 **Now I won't start every chapter with a flashback, that would just get annoying. Nor will I do a flashback every chapter. I like to mix it up a little.**

 **Characterizations might seem a little weak right now, but I will be refreshing my memory as I write. As I write more, expect longer chapters, with more time between updates.**

 **If you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them without giving to much away.**

 **Shoutout to all my reviewers, thanks for your input.**

 **Blade, out.**


End file.
